This invention relates to an upright support element or post defining an attachment point for a load-bearing hanger-type connector, which may be utilized in a space-dividing wall panel system.
Numerous wall panel systems have been developed for use in dividing large open office areas into smaller work spaces. The wall panel system is typically formed from a plurality of individual upright wall panels which are appropriately joined together either directly or through intermediate connecting structures, such as upright connectors or support posts. The wall panels are appropriately arranged into desired geometrical configurations to define work spaces for individual occupants. In this regard, the individual wall panels conventionally join in aligned relationship, and also traditionally connect at corners which define two, three or four-panel connections. Such wall panels are typically less than floor-to-ceiling height, and cooperate with other furniture components to define an equipped workstation. These components may include worksurfaces, file cabinets, shelf units and the like which mount directly on and are supported by the wall panels, and may also include freestanding furniture components such as tables, chairs and file cabinets.
In known panel arrangements, the individual panel assemblies have a variety of configurations. For example, in some arrangements, the individual panels are supported directly in load-bearing relationship with a floor by support feet or glides. In other arrangements, serially-adjacent panel assemblies are interconnected through intermediate upright supports or connector posts which bear the weight of the panels and in turn are maintained in load-bearing engagement with the floor. The present invention is concerned with improvements in the latter type of panel arrangement, but is equally applicable to various types of structures which utilize an upright support element defining an attachment point for securement of a component by means of a load-bearing hanger-type connecting structure. These types of structures may include scaffolding, shelves, racks, or even enclosures of the temporary type.
In wall panel arrangements which utilize intermediate support elements or posts between serially-adjacent wall panels, the individual posts are typically tubular in configuration and include a plurality of openings which communicate with the hollow interior of the post. These openings are disposed in vertically spaced relation with one another along the length of the post and receive therein hangers or hooks associated with office-type accessories, such as shelving, storage units and the like, which are to be mounted to the upright panel assembly. These openings may also accommodate hangers of cover pads or panels which are secured between a pair of adjacent posts in stackable-type panel systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,485 discloses such a support post designed to connect between upright side frame members of two adjacent wall panel assemblies. The post is defined by a pair of U-shaped channel members positioned in opposed relation so that the respective legs thereof overlap one another on opposite sides of the post. The overlapped legs are then welded to fix the channel members to one another. These overlapped areas of the two opposed channel members define therein a vertical row of openings for accommodating hangers. Thus, the load-bearing areas of the post adjacent the hanger-receiving openings are reinforced due to the double-wall construction of the post at these openings. However, the two-piece construction of the post and the double wall configuration along the two side walls thereof is costly from a manufacturing standpoint with respect to materials and assembly, and also results in increased weight of the post.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved structural support or post capable of accommodating a load-bearing element associated with a component to be mounted on the post, which post utilizes a one-piece thinner wall construction to reduce materials, weight and assembly time, yet provides significant load-bearing capabilities at the load bearing points along the post.
More specifically, the post according to the invention is of a one-piece tubular construction with a continuous side wall, which is preferably formed by roll-forming. The post includes a pair of opposed side walls, each of which defines therein a row of vertically spaced hanger-receiving openings. The side walls are deformed during manufacturing to define an inwardly projecting dimple disposed along a load-bearing edge of each of the respective openings. The dimples accordingly provide increased strength at the attachment points along the post, and effectively increase the wall thickness of the post adjacent the openings so as to accommodate standard mounting hangers or hooks associated with office-type accessories or other elements to be supported on the post.
The post according to the invention may be utilized in a space-dividing wall panel arrangement which mounts on and projects upwardly from a floor for dividing an open area into a plurality of smaller working areas. In this regard, the post is disposed in load-bearing relation with the floor and interconnects two serially-adjacent panel assemblies to one another. The post is sandwiched between the upright edges or edge frames of the respective panel assemblies so that the vertical rows of hanger-receiving openings are exposed for receiving conventional hangers associated with furniture components such as cabinets or the like. Alternatively, the post can mount thereon cover pads typically associated with stackable-type panel systems, wherein the cover pads are mounted between two adjacent upright posts by inserting the hangers or connectors disposed along the opposite upright edges of the cover pad into the openings defined in the outwardly facing sides of the adjacent horizontally-spaced posts.
It will be appreciated that the post according to the invention may also be utilized in other types of structures which incorporate an upright support which defines at least one attachment point therealong for connection to a further load-bearing component.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with arrangements of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.